This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Use diffusion-weighted imaging to identify tumor in mice on the 7T MR magnet. The sequence used is a multi-slice projection sequence. The mice have been innoculated and have a primary tumor on the shoulder/back with metastasis, mostly in the lungs. MR histology may be done at a later time.